


How I Hate You

by InkOutsidetheLines



Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, No established relationship, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, in love and mad about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkOutsidetheLines/pseuds/InkOutsidetheLines
Summary: Hiei hates everything about Botan.
Relationships: Botan/Hiei (YuYu Hakusho)





	How I Hate You

She had _no right_ to be beautiful. None. She was an entity of _death_. She should be dark, morbid, ugly, horrifying. She shouldn't have long hair the color of the sky on a summer day that made him want to touch it and see if it was really as soft as it looked. He shouldn't wonder what she would look like if her hair hung down loose instead of up in her customary pony tail.

Hiei hated her hair.

She shouldn't have those eyes either. Eyes the color of some flower he'd seen once but didn't know the name of. Brilliant eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and laughed at him without fear. More than once he had thought about gouging out those eyes so they wouldn't look at him anymore, and so he'd no longer have the urge to look at them and memorize their every expression.

Hiei hated her eyes.

Her lips were worse than her hair or eyes. Full and pale pink, often shiny with lip gloss that Keiko had given her at some point, her lips were quick to smile in a way that made his breath catch, and she had no right to do that to him! He despised it when she pouted, because that's when it was the hardest not to crush her lips to his and see how soft they were and how she tasted.

Hiei hated her lips.

Her laugh, sweeter than birdsong, was the most annoying sound he'd ever been tormented with. Clear, sweet, ringing like silver bells, it drove him mad. He wanted to listen to it for hours, even while wanting to silence her forever. Her laughter was like a siren's song, leading him to disaster.

Hiei hated her laughter.

She was a torment to be around. Her bubbly personality, the way she used her 'kitty face' to try and get out of trouble, her idiotic insistence that they were all _friends_ , her determination to be helpful, how she was always so optimistic. The mere sight of her gave him a pounding headache. The mere sight of her soothed some primal instinct he refused to examine closely.

Hiei hated everything about Botan.


End file.
